


Hell On Earth

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: “I can’t just sit by and do nothing when you’re suffering so much.”





	Hell On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

“Quinn, you should get some rest.”

Quinn wakes up and curses herself. She promised she wouldn’t sleep in case the fuckers who did this to you came back for you again. At least, even though you were in a coma right now, it seemed you could communicate with her in her thoughts. She swore she heard you say those words to her.

“Quinn, it’s okay.”

“Huck, how long have I been out?”

“An hour. You need your strength.”

“What I need is for Y/N to wake up. I mean look at her! Her eyes are swollen shut. She’s got five broken ribs, bruises and cuts all over her body, and I wasn’t fucking there, Huck! I want to know who did this because I can’t just sit by and do nothing when Y/N is suffering so much.”

“Here are all the surveillance footage I could find. Just call me when you’ve found them. You know I can help.”

_______________

Quinn had tracked down the people responsible for putting you in the hospital. She wasn’t going to let them live. She enlisted Huck’s help to jam all communication and tracking. Huck was more than happy to help. To him, you were like a little sister, and no one messed with his family. 

“You’re good to go. No one can see or hear you for the next twenty minutes. Any more than that, and it’ll look suspicious.”

“Twenty minutes is all I’ll need. Just give me a five minute warning when the time comes.”

________________________

“Why are you doing this?”

The men ask and beg. 

“No one messes with my woman. No one. And when someone hurts her and almost kills her, there is nothing I won’t do to make sure I get the fuckers who thought they could get away with it. Y/N is my life and my home, and you don’t fuck up someone’s life and home without facing any consequences.”

“Five minutes, Quinn.”

Quinn looks to the side and can’t believe she has to end the fun now. No matter, the faster she did this, the faster she’d be back by your side.

 

__________

You woke up a week later, and Quinn was relieved.

“Welcome back, Y/N.”

“Quinn?”

“Is there another Quinn you were expecting?”

“Only you. I can’t see anything.”

“Your eyes are still swollen. Don’t worry. You’ll heal. And we’ll get you the best medicine ever. I promise.”

“What happened? I don’t remember how I got here.”

“You got hurt, and I found you. I almost lost you, Y/N.”

“Quinn, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’d go through hell to get you back, Y/N. Always.”

“I love you, Quinn.”

“And you have my heart, Y/N.”


End file.
